Ciel and the mysterious girl
by Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie
Summary: The servants of the Phantomhive family found a girl wounded and covered in blood at their doorstep. Who is she? What is she doing here? And what does she want?
1. The mysterious bloddy girl

Chapter 1-The Mysterious bloody girl 

In the early morning of the Victorian era London, at the outskirts of town, there lies the manor of the prestigious Phantomhive family, the head of the family Ciel Phantomhive has just woke up from his sleep and was eating his breakfast in his room When Finny the gardener ran bursting into the room startling Ciel and Sebastian who was pouring tea for the Young master.

"Young master! Young master! A little girl was found on the front porch of the manor." exclaimed Finny.

"So? Just ask her what is the matter and send her off already I'm busy eating my breakfast." said Ciel who was still startled from the banging door.

"That's not it! It's…it's…She has blood all on the floor and we're scared that she is dead."

"What? Sebastian go and see what's happening I'll be down in a minute. If she is alive bring her to one of the guest room and ask Maylene to treat her wounds but you as well assist her."

"Yes, young master"

Sebastian left the room and immediately went to the front porch to attend to the matter. When at the porch, he saw a girl the same age as Ciel. Her back was bleeding in her tattered cloths covered in large spots of blood, she wore no shoes and her long black hair stained with her blood.

"Oh my. This is going to be a problem"

He touch her neck to feel any traces of heartbeat and was surprise to hear it from his fingertips. He quickly look at Bard, Maylene, Mr Tanaka who was standing around frantically staring at the girl and the just arrived Finny from the young masters room and told them in a fast but urgent tone "Maylene get the bandages, hot water ,a towel and a new set of clothes from the cabinet in the basement. Bard finny help bring this girl to the gust room but be careful not to make her condition worse and Mr Tanaka can stay as he is now."

"Yes sir!"

All of the servant went to get and did what they were instructed and to do accept for Mr Tanaka that is. Soon, the girl was brought to the guest room and getting treated when Sebastian was treating her back, he was shock to see the same mark that was found on Ciel's back after wiping away the blood. He suddenly thought he could not let the three servants see the mark on the girls back and said"All of you please go out of the room while I treat her wound looking at to much blood from her wound is already affecting Finny and I hope all of you could step outside for fresh air" Bard and Maylene turn to see Finny suddenly turning green from seeing to much blood and all of them including Mr Tanaka left the room.

After treating her wound, Sebastian went out of the room to find the young master waiting outside for the news from him "How is she? I heard it was bad as she lost a lot of blood that Finny fill like vomiting." chuckled Ciel.

"She is alright but what borders me is the same mark that you have on your back." Shocked from the news that it made Ciel remember his past that he immediately shooked the thought of his misery pain and suffering after losing his parents. Sebastian immediately said "she would most likely wake up in a few hours or a day to wake up. After she wakes up I'll let you know .Do you also want me to ask her how she got that mark. "

"No I'll ask her that myself you just escort her to the dinning hall and call Elizabeth to come as well.

"Oh why so suddenly calling her here."

"Don' ask stupid question. That girl needs cloths to wear right. You can' expect her to wear boys clothing. And tell her to stay for the day."

"Yes, Young master."

* * *

Authors note:Thank you very much for reading it. Please click on the review chapter and review it I want to know how you find it and give me comments as this is th first time publishing it on a net even if is critisisme(sorry if I spelled it wrongly) please write it so that I can update it for you guys^-^

Sarah.


	2. Elizabeth pays a vist

Chapter 2-Elizabeth pays a vist

The sounding of a carriage was getting louder and louder and approaching the Phantomhive manor. The maid of the Middleford opened the door for her lady.

Lady Elizabeth Middleford.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor Lady Elizabeth's. It has been a while since I saw you. How do you do." said Sebastian who was at the front door taking the lady's coat.

"Ah! Sebastian I'm fine thank you I brought the dress that you asked from me Sebastian."

"Why thank you. The young master is in his study room doing his work. I'll prepare tea

So please bring the young master down to the back garden. We will be having tea at there while looking at the beautiful roses that just bloomed."

"Ok Paula you my go back now I'll call you tomorrow to pick me up."

Smiled Elizabeth's

"Alright take care and my lady please don't stay up to late it's bad for your health."

"Ok…ok… Your getting more and more like my mother Paula."

"That's because….."

"Than see you tomorrow Paula." said Elizabeth suddenly cutting in.

After Paula left, Elizabeth ran to the second floor study room and bursted in and shouted "C-I-E-L. Ciel Ciel "

"Elizabeth you arrived already."

"Yes and I wanted to ask you something. Why do you need me to bring a dress to your house are you going to try it on."

"No! I needed you to bring the clothes is because there was a girl found on our front porch this morning and she needs cloths. That is why I wanted you to bring them and stay for the day in my manor. It's not what you think I won't do something so stupid as that."

"Oh than how is she? Is she hurt badly?"

"No she just lost a lot of blood from the wound on her back but she is still unconscious that is all."

"Um….Ciel could you bring me to her I would like to see how see is doing."

"Why? It's not like she is someone you know or anything."

"It's just that I fill sorry for her and I want to see how she is doing. Could I please? Please Ciel."

"Alright I'll take you there."

"Yay! Thank you Ciel and I almost forgot Sebastian said that tea would be served in the back garden lets go there after visiting her."

Ciel led Elizabeth to the guest room at the end of the corridor.

"This is the room that she is sleeping in."

Inside, the girl is sleeping soundly in the room that when Elizabeth saw her, she was

amazed by the girls hair and her porcelain skin.

"She is so beautiful Ciel. I can't believe that this girl was fond on your door step with blood on her."

Elizabeth was mesmerized by the girls face when suddenly, the girls hand started to move.

Elizabeth thought it was her imagination when the girls hand move again. She immediately called Ciel who was at the door "Ciel she is starting to wake up."

"What."

He immediately ran to the bed and saw the girls hand moving. He immediately called Elizabeth to bring Sebastian to the room and asked her to bring the cloths that she brought as well. Luckly when both of them arrived, the girl opened her eyes and asked

"Who are you?"


	3. Sarah

Chapter 3- Sarah 

The girl who had just woken up had the colour blue for her eyes it was beautiful like sapphire or the deep blue seas blue. She asked in a small but sweet voice "Who are you?"

Ciel immediately reply "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis and this is my fiancée Elizabeth Middleford. What's your name?"

"My Name is Sarah, Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie but you could call me Sarah. Those people at the door there what is your name."

Ciel, Sebastian and Elizabeth turned to see the servants at the door. All three came in shyly and introduced themselves.

"My name is Maylene. I'm Bard. And I'm Finny oh and this is Mister Tanaka. We are the

Phantomhive families' servants Nice to met you."

"Thank you very much for telling me and may I presume this is the Phantomhive families' mansion."

"Yes that is correct Finny found you on the porch or you could say front door of this mansion lying and bleeding badly with your shirt covered in blood along with your hair could you tell us what happened to you before you came to our mansion."

Sarah's expression suddenly changed she sat upright and said in a soft voice "Could all of you go out of this room for awhile. I need to speak to Ciel about my story and I don't want so many people to hear it." So, everyone left the room except Ciel and Sebastian.

"I hope you don't mind I keep my butler in with me Sarah."

"No I don't mind it at all. Well Then I guess I better start my story. Before I came to this mansion and before I had this scar on my back, I once lived in a normal house so you could say we were alright with the living condition. My mother and father worked day and night until one day, my father came running in to the house and said "we don't have to live here anymore!"

"Dad what are you talking about if we don't live here were can we live?'

"We're going to live in a mansion you and your mother would be living in a high class house. Today I got a promotion from my boss That I would be taking over the company since he doesn't have any kids and since my job was excellent as the bosses manager and he knows that I can do it I took up the offer he even gave me one of his mansion for us

isn't that great."

I was so happy to hear the news that I couldn't wait for the big move a few days later.

We lived of our lives greatly and my Father managed the company from his boss well.

Until everything that was great was ruined on my 11th birthday the day of last years Christmas. I was visiting my relatives as my parents instructed me to but I forgot something that I had to bring and returned to the mansion. When I arrived, the mansion was on fire. I was shocked to see it. I ran inside to find My parents but what I found was my mother was killed first and my father was killed the last as well." Sarah's tears started to roll down her porcelain skin as she continued to explain. "I ran out of the mansion and there stood a tall person looking at the mansion that was in flame. I quickly ran to that person and told him to call for help but he smiled and said to me in his cruel voice and said "Call for help hmph don't make me laugh why would the person who put this place on fire call for help. If I call for help that person won't give me any money all that is left is to bring you to that person and sell you for a very high price that way I can earn lots of money. Ha ha hah ha." His laughter was very evil and I know I had to run but before I could he hit the back of my head with his gun. When I woke up I was in a cage with children's many of them there were a total of three cages the second and third one had children's as well but all of them were hurt and they all wore expressionless faces. I look around to see if there was a way out but before I could do anything the door to the room flung opened 80 or more people were wearing white masks and white capes over themselves. Suddenly one of them opened the cage and grabbed my shirt and dragged me to there they took of my clothes a set me on the table they tortured me with things many many times till I screamed in agony everytime they did it till my voice became hoarse and couldn't screamed anymore than they would put me back into the cage and carried the next one." Sarah stopped for a moment and saw Ciel's horred face and asked "Is something the matter Ciel you don't look so well." Ciel looked up to Sarah and said "It's nothing it's just that your story is something similar to mine. Continue with the story and don't mind me."

"Ok. As I was telling you, they dragged me everyday the same timing to torture me until last night, they decided to put a seal or you could say scar on my back. I plead them to stop it I screamed till the top of my lungs for someone to save me I prayed again and again but no one came to open the door to the room. After they put that seal on me my body was weak and I couldn't move I saw there masked faces displeased with what they have done and tired of me that they were discussing about something. The next thing I knew they said "Little girl it is time to say goodbye to this world and we will be sending you to a better place then this." They smiled evilly and took out a knife and I knew this is it I'm going to die I can't live the things were before already and then, I suddenly black out. I thought I was dead when suddenly I opened my eyes to see the room full of blood and I myself was as well draped in blood I was terrified by the scene that I immediately ran out of the room. I ran and ran till my back injury was bleeding furiously that is when I saw your mansion. I wanted someone anyone to save me to help me but my strength was fading I used all my last strength to knock on the door and then I blacked out. That was what happened before I came to your house." Sarah slowly wiped away her tears that were still flowing. She turned to Ciel and his expression was dark something that was like terrified about something. Sebastian then shook Ciel to tell him that I was finished with my explanation. He than said "Thank you for explaning it to me but I can't believe that my past I similar to yours as well. It was so similar that I remembered things that I don't want to remember."

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience that I have cause."

"It's nothing. I asked Elizabeth to bring you some clothes we will be asking a tailor to come tomorrow to make some for you and you would be staying in this mansion as long as you want since you don't have anywhere else to stay. Sebastian call Elizabeth to come in."

"Yes Young master."

Elizabeth who was waiting for Sarah to talk finish was waiting in the dinning hall drinking tea and eating snacks that was prepared from Sebastian before hand with the three servants when she saw Sebastian, she ran to him and ask "Is she alright has she finish spoken to Ciel?"

"Yes and he now wants you to go to her room to get her dress do you want Maylene to help assist you."

"Yes and we'll be going now. Come on Maylene."

"Wait for me Lady Elizabeth."

After they left Sebastian eyed Bard and Finny who was still eating the snacks and asked with a angry mark at the side of his eye "Bard Finny may I ask have both of you done your work I you haven't done it now is the time to do it other than eating snacks. If you don't get out of this room by 5 seconds I'm going to give you one triple ice cream scoop on your head. Ready lets start 1….2….3….4." By the time he counted to four, they already left with the dishes that were on the table and now Sebastian was in a room full of silence. He then slowly went to the back garden preparing the welcoming of a new person into the mansion.

Elizabeth and Maylene were running to the room. When they arrived, Sarah and Ciel's expression went back to normal as it would startle Elizabeth about the sad faces.

Elizabeth happily went in the room and told Ciel to leave the room and shut the door with Maylene in the room as well preparing the dress that she brought.

"Sarah, I brought a nice light blue dress with laces and frills just like mine but its a little bit plain as Ciel never told me the reason why he needed it so I thought he wanted to try wearing it so I picked light blue for it." Said Elizabeth with a very happy and bright smile that Sarah couldn't help but laugh at her expression. They started it by taking the button down shirt that was borrowed and luck for Sarah is that the bandage covered the scar on her back which she didn't want Elizabeth to see it. Maylene just lightly use water to clean her body with a cloth after that is done, she helped tied the corset for Sarah and helped her wore the light blue dress that Elizabeth took. Then Elizabeth brushed Sarah's silky hair for her so that no knots were there and then helped tie her all hair to the back into a pony tail leaving her fringe she combed it to the side as Sarah grew it that way and combed her pony tail once more. Sarah's new high hill shoes were the same colour light blue and had ribbons tied to the front of it.

When it was done, Sarah couldn't believe the new appearance of herself since she hasn't seen it in a long time. Elizabeth was more astonish from it as she thought she had just made a doll come to live she never thought that Sarah would look so beautiful with such simple designs on the dress.

"Sarah your beautiful! I didn't think that you would look so beautiful in that simple dress cause when I wore it I look to normal but it really suits you right Maylene."

"Yes she really is very pretty in that blue dress."

Sarah's face was flushed red with the praise. She turned around and said to Elizabeth "Thank you for lending me this dress."

"It's ok if you want I'll give it to you." Elizabeth said it delightfully.

Sarah tuned around to look at her in a surprised expression.

"Really! Thank you so much Elizabeth."

"Your welcome and just call me Lizzy if you want cause if you call me Elizabeth it's very funny ok."

"Ok Lizzy thank you so much."

"Knock Knock."

"Come in." said Sarah.

Ciel came in and said Sebastian said teas ready even though it's a little bit off time he said just come to the back garden." Ciel then looked at Sarah and was mesmerized by her looks that he blushed. He quickly closed the door after that everyone in the room including Maylene was laughing at that sight.

After calming themselves done, they went out of the room Ciel was at the corridor waiting and told Lizzy to come to where he is for awhile he whispered something into her ear after some time her expression changed drastically after finish whispering, she nodded to him and come back Sarah asked "What did he say you look so happy."

"Oh it's nothing and also it's a secret I can't tell you."

Sarah's head cocked to one side and was wondering what it is. Lizzy was talking all the way from the second floor to the first floor telling her new friend about herself what she liked for hobbies what was her aim for Ciel and how she and Ciel's Fiancée

They walked to the back garden's door but before they enter, Lizzy asked Sarah to close her eyes. Sarah Was still wondering what Lizzy wanted her to do with her eyes closed.

When Sarah went in she was surprised to see the welcoming banner for her and the now ready deserts and teas that Sebastian made. Sarah was amazed by the beautiful and in full bloomed white roses that Ciel loves and the welcoming party. She turned to the now smiling Lizzy and asked "Is this the thing that you and Ciel were talking just now?"

"Yes he wanted me to cover your eyes for this surprise are you happy with it?"

"I'm so happy that I'm lost for words."

Ciel than walked to Sarah and said "Welcome to the Phantomhive family from here on please help us and we will help you as well."

"Thank you Ciel. Thank you all of you for welcoming me her and letting me stay here as well."

Finny, Bard, Maylene and Lizzy look surprise and asked "You're staying here but what about your family?"

Sarah sigh and gathered her compose self and told them "they had an accident with the fire I was hurt and that explains the bandages and blood when I was first found and treated afterwards of course Ciel gave me the offer of staying here so I took it."

All four expressions changed from pity than to happy they immediately danced and jumped with joy.

Ciel, Sebastian and Sarah just smiled at them for this very happy occasion.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 3 is up and I hope you like it. I can't think of anything else for Sarah's past so I took Ciel's past and changed it a little for the story. And so a happy opening to Sarah's new life in the Phanthomhive family. And sorry for my describtion I know it sucks alot but I hope you can try to form the image in your head. Please review this chapter as I want to know how you like it.


	4. Life of a Phantomhive family member

Chapter 4-Life of a Phantomhive family member

After the surprise tea party from the Phantomhive family, Ciel carried on his work in the study room. Lady Elizabeth had something that she needs to attend and left right after the party. The Phantomhive family mansion became quitter Sarah Explored the house a little she found a library on the second floor and a few other rooms. While walking along the corridor she heard someone playing the violin. Sarah loves musical instruments especially the violin and the piano. She followed the sound and went into the room she immediately found out who was playing the beautiful melody. It was Ciel and his tutor is Sebastian but now he is dressed in a different outfit and is wearing a pair of spectacle. After Ciel played finished that song, Sarah couldn't help but clap at the finished musical piece. At first startled by the noise Ciel turn to find Sarah at the door there clapping for him. Sarah went into the room and asked him "Wow that piece was beautiful Ciel I didn't know you could play the violin."

"I know how to play it but Sebastian keeps giving me difficult pieces to play."

"Oh you're good Sebastian I think you could do anything in this world."

"As a Phantomhive family butler if something this small I can't do what would I do."

"Yeah you're right Sebastian. Ciel could you lend me the violin I want to try playing it."

"Eh? You know how to play the violin Sarah?"

"No, but I could try to make at least a sound right Ciel. Lets see I think I remember how to play the notes lets see…."

Sarah hold the violin like an expert and skillfully slide the bow across the string and it made a beautiful sound without her realizing she played the whole piece that she doesn't even know how to play. When finished, she was shocked and at the same time amazed by the song she just played.

"How did I just do that? I haven't even play nor practice playing it before."

"Bt that doesn't look like it at all Sarah I think you played it before or learned it from somewhere." questioned Ciel.

"But Ciel I don't even remember playing it I don't even know how to position myself. When I took that violin it's like my body moved on its own and played by itself."

"Maybe your past self played the violin before Sarah."

"Huh? How could my body remember such a long time about the violin position Sebastian."

"Maybe your right Sarah I'll check that matter later but first Young master we're 10 minutes late so hurry up and prepare for your lessons." an angry marked appeared at Sebastian's forehead and Ciel immediately or practically ran out of the room to his next lesson with his private tutor . Sarah was still in thought when she heard a loud explosion downstairs. She ran to the kitchen were black smoke puffed out. In the black smoke Bard the chief came out. His white uniform turned black and his hair was puffed up. Sarah ran to asked "What happened Bard there was an explosion in the kitchen!"

Bard still puffing black smoke out of his mouth and said "Oh Sarah*cough*I was coking this vegetables with dynamite."

"Dynamite? Do you know how dangerous that is? You wait outside here I'll clean the kitchen."

"But Sebastian would be mad if I let the Young Masters Guest do it."

"Don't worry I'll finish it in no time so just wait over there."

In a few minutes time Sarah really finished the mess in the kitchen and it was sparking clean like nothing was exploded in the first place. At this time Sebastian came walking to the kitchen and was surprised to see the kitchen cleaned. He doubted that bard cleaned it and asked " MR BARD HOW MANY TOMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO USE EXPLOSIVES IN THE KITCHEN AND IF YOU THINK YOU CLEANED AWAY THE EVIDENCE OF YOU USING DYNAMITE I WON'T LET YOU OF EASILY!"

Now Sebastian is angry about it. Bard explained and apologized to Sebastian but he honestly told hi, he didn't clean it.

"Bard if you didn't clean it who cleaned this place till its sparkling clean and not one dust on anything?"

"Sebastian, it was Sarah. She is still cleaning the kitchen look underneath the stove; she's fixing the gas pipe."

Sebastian turned and saw Sarah using tools to fix it and was amazed by her skills.

He went up to her and asked "Sarah what are you doing helping fixed the kitchen?"

Sarah peered to see Sebastian standing there and immediately stop her work underneath the stove to answer him "I…I… I just wanted to help with the chores as in my old house I use to help with the maids and one or a few times the kitchen would explode like what Bard just did from Dynamites but our problem started as Lina one of our maids from a poor house doesn't know how to use the oven and sometime's, she would over heat it and this would happened. Sorry if I did your work or anything." Said Sarah with her head hung low.

Sebastian chuckled and told her in a kind voice "No it's not that, its just that I'm amazed that you could do all the repairs in such a short time like me." Sebastian voice suddenly trailed off and was in thought about something and asked Sarah "May I ask you Sarah did the first time you did repairs or chores do you do it unexpectedly like how you did with the violin?"

"Yes how did you know Sebastian? The first time I repaired things was when I accidently broke my mother's jewellery box and I was frantic about it when my mind suddenly knew how to do it and I immediately brought all the things needed to fix it. It's like an instruction was given to me in my head." Told Sarah who was happily telling Sebastian about it.

After hearing her explanation he suddenly thought of one thing that brought to his mind but immediately rejected the thought as it would be impossible. He was still thinking when suddenly, crashing sound came from the living room and both Sebastian and Sarah ran to the scene to see what's happening. This time it was Maylene who accidentally dropped all the plates that was in her hand on the floor. Sebastian who was standing next to the frantic Maylene and ask "MAYLENE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE SO MANY PLATES DOWN AT THE SAME TIME." This time, two angry marks appeared on Sebastian's forehead.

"I'm so sorry for my action I'll take the broken plates out now." Maylene then went to pick the broken plates with her bear hands when Sarah saw it she immediately stopped Maylene by doing it by retracting her hands from the sharp ends of the plates.

"Maylene didn't Sebastian told you not to use your bare hands to pick the glass when it's broken." Said Sarah who had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to take the broom and dustpan from downstairs. Thank you for reminding me about it." After that she rushed downstairs to get the broom. The impressed Sebastian then asked "Did you remember it when you told your maids in your old mansion or you already knew it when the first time you or someone else broke the glass?"

"I knew all this things when I broke or did wrong things when I was young, my mother and father were very impressed with me and asked me the same thing but I would asked them was it really the right way as I didn't know it. They would say to me, yes that's the right way maybe your body still remembered it in your pass life. That's what they always say like you Sebastian." Sarah then turned to face Sebastian looking at him her expression had an irritated, sad and suffering look on her face when she turned and asked him "Do you know what is happening to me Sebastian? If you know please tell me I don't know why this is happening to me. Everyday I would ask myself how do I know all this things when I myself have never even seen it. How did I get all this knowledge? Why does my parents say that my body remembers it when I myself can't or even remember my past life? Please tell me why Sebastian why do I know all this. If you know the answer please tell me anytime I'll be waiting for it."

"Then Sarah please wait in the young masters room tomorrow he and I would be waiting to give you the answer but don' be shocked by the answer once you listened to the truth."

"What do you mean Sebastian?"

"Now it's time to prepare dinner would you help me make dinner tonight Sarah since you seem to know how to cook I still need to check on Finny since I know that he would be killing a lot of the plants and flowers when I don't go to the garden."

"Alright but could I make any dishes that I want?"

"Yes anything as long as it is edible not like Bards cooking covered and cooked in black as charcoal. Then I would be living dinner preparations to you Sarah." The now smiling Sebastian walking out of the door.

Sarah sighed as she knew she had no choice but to do what she could with the dishes even though she forgot to ask one simple question "What does Ciel hate to eat for his meals?"

* * *

"I play chess with a heart in mind"

"Until I say checkmate you are not to leave my side"

"If you consent let the games of hell begin"

"With you by my side I have courage to play it"

"You my black knight are to guard me and protect me till I win this game"

"And soon my soul will be yours"

"Forever for all eternity my one and only black knight"

"My one and only butler Sebastian."

* * *

Author's note: Hi guys. Thank you for reading this chapter. I know it maybe boring lame or anything that you want to call but there are little surprises at the back of the chapters maybe chapter 7 or chapter 8 but bear with me with it. I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW IT PLEASE.


	5. Dinner is served

Chapter 5-Diner is served

Sarah went to the kitchen to find Bard sitting at a corner repairing his toys or you could say his flamethrowers. She went to asked Bard about the question that was in her head now screaming and shouting over and over again "What does Ciel hate for his meals!"

She stopped in front of him and calming herself as rage was starting to get over her "Bard may I ask do you know what Ciel hates the most for his meals?"

"Hmm…..I think it's vegetables as everytime Sebastian makes some of it, he would left it out on his plate. Why are you asking this stuff you could ask Sebastian?"

"I can't as by the time I wanted to ask him he already left and now I'm freighting over dinner for him."

"Eh you're making dinner what happened to Sebastian he made dinner everytime of the day. Why all of a sudden asking you to do it?"

"He said he had matters to attend to and asked me to help him make it. Bard where do you keep all the ingredients for meals?"

"It's at the end of this corridor you just need to walk to there."

"Why thank you Bard and may I tell you not to start using explosives or flamethrowers to cook things when I bring them here and could you stay at that corner until I cook finished the meal."

After saying that Sarah left the room and left leaving the surprised Bard who thought he saw another Sebastian talking to him. When Sarah finished getting the ingredients for the meal, she started cooking it in a very fast steady pace that in a matter of minutes it was done. She set the fine plates and silverware which she asked Maylene to led her to the storage to find it as well as the silverware. When all was done she went to Ciel's room were he does all his paper work and knocked on the door "*Knock Knock* Ciel the preparation for dinner is ready and you may come down to the dinning room now." Sarah then opened the door to find Sebastian just finishing a conversation.

"Why thank you Sarah for helping me make dinner for the young master." Smiled Sebastian.

"It's nothing hard, I did them in my old mansion for my parents but I hope you don't mind it if it is not up to the standard of Sebastian Ciel." this Sarah's head hung a little lower for she was afraid that Ciel wouldn't like it.

"I don't mind it besides Sebastian rarely asks someone to help him cook and it's been a long time since I tasted anyone's cooking other than visiting others house." Said Ciel who was grinning at her.

"Then I'll be waiting downstairs for your arrival Ciel." And with that Sarah left the room.

Upon arriving at the dinning hall, Ciel and Sebastian were quite amazed by how Sarah did the dishes and how she placed it. The dinning table was filled with food for exactly all the servants of the mansion including herself and Mister Tanaka. All of it from lavish and exquisite food like steaks, lobsters to expensive wines that were on the table. This is the first time Ciel saw different cultural food like Italy's spaghetti, French's soup and Korea's barbeque beef. Sarah who just arrived from the room with Bard, Maylene, Finny and Mister Tanaka with her saw the feast and when Finny started staring at it, he started mouth watering because of the beautiful aroma it has through out the whole room.

"That's is why I said don't be surprise of it." The now flushed red Sarah said it in a small voice to them.

"But what is with this feast that you made Sarah?" the now curious Ciel who was seating down on his seat.

"It's because Sebastian left before I could ask what you like for you meals or what you don't like. That left me no choice but to cook all this but this is also a good time to thank all of you for the welcoming party even thought Miss Elizabeth went home early I would present her with something else the next time she visits. So please seat down all of you. Please join me and the earl you as well Sebastian."

"Thank you vet much for inviting us to this feast Sarah!" exclaimed the three servants

"Yes I surely must thank you for it Sarah but I must past as I still have the desserts to prepare."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Sebastian I went ahead and made it. It should be done in a few minutes."

"Then I'll help you get ready for it as you enjoy your dinner."

"Then sorry for the inconvenience Sebastian."

"It's hardly a inconvenience Sarah. Young master please enjoy your meal."

"Yes Yes."

And with that Sebastian left the room to get the now baking desserts in the oven. The servants enjoyed the delicious food as this is the first time they tasted the same type of cooking similar to Sebastian even the Young Ciel was impressed by the skill she had that he remembered what he told him up in the room.

"Young master I found out why Sarah knows all of these things that she hasn't even know."

"What really Sebastian hurry up and tell me what is she."

"Young master she is…."

Ciel's thought was then stop by Sarah who was asking him something and he immediately answered "Yes it's delicious and this is the first time I ate all different types of cuisine."

"Thank you Ciel and I wanted to ask you what food or ingredients that you dislike or like as I had a feeling I may need to help Sebastian cook in the future." Questioned Sarah.

"I disliked vegetables as they leave a revolting smell in my mouth after I eat it. I prefer sweets like cakes, pies and candy I also like teas for my morning breakfast afternoon tea evening meals and when before I go to bed."

"Thank you for telling me. Please excuse me as I need to get the deserts now since everyone seems to have eaten finish their dinner already."

"There's no need for that Sarah."

Sarah turned to see Sebastian carrying the desserts that came out of the oven. The sweet aroma filled the room in an instant and everyone knew it was chocolate but before that Sarah introduced this dessert to Ciel "This dish is called chocolate fudge as in the inside of the small cup cake shape, it has hot chocolate in it and is very sweet it came from the Japanese culture made for valentines and I hope Ciel could give me his opinion on it."

Sebastian then passed it to his young master who was waiting for his dessert. When he scraped a bit of it chocolate fudges came out with steam still intact. When he ate it he immediately told Sarah "It's delicious like how Sebastian makes his sweets."

"Thank you for the compliment on the dessert Ciel. Bard, Maylene, Finny and Mister Tanaka please help yourself to the desserts."

When all the servants tried it, they reacted at the same time with amazement "It's delicious!"

"Why thank you for the compliment." said Sarah with a smile on her face.

When dinner was finished, Sarah went to catch up to Ciel and Sebastian who was walking along the corridor and asked "Ciel, may I use the bath for a change of clothes and bandages? I would also like to move to another room as I couldn't always sleep in the guest room."

"Very well. Sebastian help get the bath ready for her and fresh bandages then look for a room that she could stay in."

"Yes young master. I would make preparation immediately."

And with that Sebastian left the young masters side to prepare it while Ciel went to his study room.

Sarah went to her room and stared out of the window and into the night when she was startled by the sound of a knock or two on the door.

"The bath and the room are ready. I'll lead you there."

Sebastian than lead Sarah to her room first than to the bath which was close to her room as well as Ciel's room. Inside the bath, hot steams were every where that it made the mirror foggy and unable to see.

"Take your time than." Sebastian than left the room closing the door behind him.

Sarah than took out the rubber band that tied her hair back. Her long hair fell in between her shoulder and hips. When she was undone dressing as well as her bandages, she wiped the mirror that was covered in steam to see the mark that was at her back. It had a circle and a strange pattern that she doesn't know how to describe. When she saw it, her tears started to flow down on her now red form the steam cheeks with sadness, a hint of hatred and anger for the man who hired the person to kill of her parents and brought her to the horrible place to torture her.


	6. Dawn approches and the tailor arrives

Ciel: Why do you put such stories in here?

Me: I love to write so I put it here any questions?

Ciel:Ya theres one why do you describe things in such manner can't you do it better?

Me:I got no choice can I! I'm a secondary school student that just graduated from my primary school! Oh wait you don't know how our system for school is now.

Ciel:Don't take me lightly I know what it is.

Sebastian:Oh so the young master actually knew and just when you told me that you didn't know and seek my knowledge for understanding.

Ciel:Don't say it you fool!*blush*

Sebastian:Sorry for the slip young master.

Me: Sebastian and Ciel please tell everyone the disclamier.

Sebastian and Ciel: Kuroshitsuji is not owned by her. Only her characters are hers alone.

Ciel:And don't you dare say anymore things that I don't know Sebastian.

Sebastian: Oh and you also don't know how to write stories.

Ciel:SEBASTIAN!

Me:Oh so you don't know how to write stories yet you say I can't do a good job.

Ciel:"..."

Me:Anyways, have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 6-Dawn approaches and the tailor arrives

Dawned soon arrived and Sarah just woken up from her sleep. Last night after her bath, she wore a gown temporarily and went to her room. She went to take the bandages that was on the table beside her bed and wrapped herself with it even though she had problems doing it, she managed to tie a knot on it. Then there was a knock on the door Sebastian was at the door with a push cart probably for his master when he wakes up.

"Sarah breakfast is ready downstairs if you want you could go there first since he young master always goes down late."

"Ok."

After he left, Sarah went to the bath first. When she returned, her dress from yesterdays was cleaned and folded nicely on her bed and she immediately thought it was Sebastian or Maylene who put it there. She quickly went to get dressed and let her hair down like she usually does in the past and went down with a smile on her face. When she went to the dinning room the table was filled with bread, jam and many other things just for two people. She settled down in a seat took a scone and a few pieces of biscuits and placed jam on it to make it delicious. Soon Ciel arrived she quickly greeted him before sitting down to eat. There was peaceful silence in the morning and when Sarah was about to finish her morning tea, when Ciel told her "Today there would be a tailor coming to get a few dresses down for you. Her name is Nina Hopkins."

"What time would she be arriving?"

"Very soon I suppose. Later I would be having guests coming for awhile. Please refrain from going to my office. After she is done with your dresses come join me with some afternoon tea."

And with that Ciel left the room first before Sarah went out of the kitchen. Sebastian stayed behind to clean the plates and cups. Sarah then went to the manors library where collection of books are placed she was finding interesting books to read but in the end choose Conan Doyle's first Sherlock Holmes novel study in scarlet and went to the front porch where she was first found and sat at there reading the book. Normally for her she liked reading so when Miss Hopkins arrived, she read half and a quarter of the book. Miss Nina Hopkins was a happy young woman in her 20s caring a large black bag that looks like her materials for making it and her sound was not as high as Elizabeth's when she greeted Sarah "Hello there are you, Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie

That the young Earl mentioned that I would be tailoring clothes for you?" asked Miss Hopkins.

"Yes I am indeed; Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie but you could call me Sarah Miss Hopkins." Answered Sarah in a smile while holding the book in her hand.

When Miss Hopkins heard that, she immediately squealed hugged Sarah up almost choking her to death and said "My My My! Aren't you the cutest thing with those beautiful eyes of yours and your so skinny your so perfect like a doll that I want to dress up! And your hair is so soft my how am I going to dress you up? Maybe in frills or lace or ribbons flowers or what type of colour suits you."

Sarah who was now chocking said "Miss Hopkins you're choking me and I can't breathe if you hugged me so tightly.

With that Miss Hopkins let go of Sarah and put her down on the floor.

"Sorry for that. I have an obsession of children who are under 15 to 18 years old. Let me introduce myself to you I'm Nina Hopkins but call me Nina. Happy of to be at your service Sarah."

This time, the front door flew opened and Sebastian was there "Good morning Miss Hopkins sorry for asking you to come so early in the morning."

"Ah Mister Stiff I see you still haven't change with that stiff expression."

"My normal expression is always like that but I too do smile occasionally. Now if you would please follow me to the drawing room."

Sebastian led them to the second floor and to a room that looks like it was made for tailoring cloths. Miss Hopkins put her stuff on the table and took out the measuring tape.

"Now before I begin, let me take your measurements."

Miss Hopkins took Sarah's shoulder, chest waist and hip. When she was done, she was so happy with the measurements that she almost drooled on the paper. She turned around with a very big smile and said in a very rushing tone "This measurements are brilliant. She has such tin and smooth legs shoulder length are just perfect as well as her chest, her waist is tin and slim with curves. My inspiration would be using sky light blue silk shantung with marine blue almost similar to green and tassels. With a few more like it but with instead of sky blue I would use gold silk shantung with black ribbon with a few laces at the dress. You there Mister stiff get me a pen and paper. Sarah you and him go to somewhere else first while I draw up the design and come back afterwards in 2 hour or so." Miss Hopkins opened the door and pushed both of them out of the room and shut it with a click to the door indicating that she locked it. Sebastian than turned to Sarah and said "You'll just have to wait for her to finish it if you need anything that you want me to do please call me and I'll be there immediately." He then left to do his job.

Sarah who had 2 hours in her hands just sat at the library to read her half and a quarter finished book About a hour past and Sarah was getting bored in the library since she read finished the book in half an hours time. She than had an urge to play some music since she found out that she was skilled in it she excitedly went to find Sebastian to ask where is the music room. When led to the room and left to continue his busy work. Upon seeing the wide room filled with many instruments she went to a shelf which kept the violin. Inside the shelf were many cases of different variety of colours she pulled out a black case which she randomly choosed with a violin in it and started playing Mozart's Cannon in D as she guessed she could easily played it. When she position herself and brought the bow to the string, she played the piece with ease the song that she played sent the silent room to a room filled with beautiful melodies. She played and played till her arms got sore as the melodies were beautifully sounded in her ear. Suddenly she heard a carriage coming to the manor and she thought to herself "It must be Ciel's guest that he talked about this morning."

Sarah played a few more songs this time on the piano before leaving to the drawing room where Miss Hopkins was making her dresses. She thought Miss Hopkins was barely finishing it when all of a sudden she heard a click to the door and it flew opened with the now happy Miss Hopkins at the door "Ah! Sarah you're her good timing, I've just finished your two new dresses with an extra one that is similar to yours. Hurry up and try it!" Miss Hopkins yanked Sarah into the room and she saw three new dresses on the table. They were beautiful when its reality to her that Miss Hopkins got impatient and took the new dresses and pushed Sarah into a room with the dresses as well. She did what Miss Hopkins wanted and wore it. The next few minutes was loud and noisy for Sarah as Miss Hopkins was squealing and talking in a loud voice. Sarah after much frustration from Miss Nina she decided to wear the one with sky light blue dress. She waited patiently as Miss Nina went to pack her stuff as well as the design and Sarah said "thank you for the dresses Nina. I love it."

"Not at all I should be thanking you for being my model for this wonderful idea I had."

And with that conversation, Sarah led Miss Hopkins to the front door and said "I hope to met you again Nina."

"Me too it was nice doing business with you." And left.

Sarah then went upstairs to find Sebastian talking to Ciel and is now walking down to the kitchen. When she was about to leave, she had a very bad feeling crept over her like something was going to happen to him. She hurriedly went to his study and opened the door to find him unconscious with a handkerchief on a mans hand and asked "What are you doing?"

* * *

"In the silence of the shining sky,"

"In the ruined mansion,"

"The candles sway in the silence,"

"Stars can be seen on midnight blue in the sky,"

"I walked to the centre of the ruins,"

"A shooting star crossed the midnight blue,"

"I soon sing in the silence,"

"Filled with sorrow and pain,"

"Dressed in my most beautiful white dress,"

"A storm came and it soon drizzled,"

"Rain soon beat down my face,"

"Making my face filled with water,"

"In the now moonless sky,"

"In my wounded heart,"

"I sing with all my heart,"

"Candle flames died down,"

"Leaving the only light from the dark mansion,"

"A melody was played from the rain,"

"As water filled the ground,"

"It soon stopped,"

"In the silence of the shining sky,"

"I sang and danced on my own,"

"The pain and sorrow was getting stronger,"

"I soon sang the last line,"

"Tears fell from the corner of my eyes as I stopped dancing,"

"Closing my eyes tightly,"

"When I opened them two roses were there in front of me,"

"A white rose filled with so much light,"

"A black rose filled with darkness,"

"I touched them gently,"

"The clouds that hide the moon soon showed itself,"

"Shining its light upon the two roses that entwined together,"

"Gazing at the beauty one last time as I walked away slowly,"

"From the two roses,"

"From the two that resembled the flowers,"

"Never shall I again return to the ruined mansion,"

"Leaving the two together forever."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys chapter 6 is up and ready to be read so hurry up and do it. This chapter and a few more would be somewhat like the manga but edited. I'm going to apologize for two things.

1)I'm sorry if my description was bad or worse as I have never describe something from clothes and fights.

2)I'm sorry for misspelled words as I was typing very fast.

That was the two. homework was pilling up and I was studying for my test or CA2 to be exact. CCA was as well in my schedule for it stretched till 6pm after I finished school which was 3pm. Any way I hope you love the story. And the new songs for now in kuroshitsuji ending was brilliant kagayaku sora no shjima(In the silence of the shining sky) by Kalafina. And review it for me please its not that hard to do it. Criticism is as well welcomed to the review box so just write it. If you did already I thank you for it.

Sarah.


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 7-Kidnapped

When Sarah woke up, her head was spinning furiously. The only thing that she could remember before she black out was when the man who attacked Ciel and was unconscious tried to catch her. Sarah tried to run out the room but was instantly caught by the man's muscled arm. She tried braking free from his grip but it was futile the man had put over the handkerchief over her mouth. She struggled over and over as her strength was leaving her soon. She only could remember till that point when she heard people mumbling she adjusted her eye sight to get a better look and turned to she Ciel covered in bruises and blood near his lips.

"Well Well! Look who finally had woken up from her slumber! You're looking that I thought Miss Call for help."

Sarah shuddered from the name calling but it wasn't just that, it's the phrase that he used that she remembered who this person is "You're the man that shot my parents to their death weren't you!"

"Ah it looks like you remembered me but I wasn't the one that killed you're parents, it was one of my buddies that I asked to do when I received orders from that person but it was a long time since he contacted me after I killed you're parents that I've forgotten his name! Ha Ha Ha! Anyways I can sell you to another one of those physco's again after all who wouldn't want the famous Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie who is world renowned for her beauty like her mother. It was saddening that I had to kill her but it was a order from higher ups that I eliminate your parents so don't look at me with those beautiful blue orbs of yours right boys!"

Sarah looked around to find the room filled with this mans so called buddies and herself with hands and feet tied to the back with two belts at her back that it was painful for her.

"Pay no heed to what his goons are doing Sarah. All he wants is me to give him what I want am I right Ferro family, Azzurre Vener."

"Oh the little Phantomhive has decided to talk about business now. If we have just talked about it earlier you wouldn't be covered in bruises now right the Queen's watchdog Ciel Phantomhive. Let me ask you how many people have you saved and how many family have you crushed under your power eh Phantomhive."

"I've no intention of doing this business with you. I've merely gotten the queen's distress off of her land and one of them is you Azzurre Vener."

"Ho Ho Ho! So you still don't intend to talk where you hid the drugs that you took all of it away from my warehouse. I thought I won't get caught that early but I was tracked down as soon as I set foot on this country."

"It was the queen's order that I confiscated all things that harm her country."

"That is why I hate this country. The Queen! The Queen! All they think about is the queen with their tea stain head. Now kid tell me where you hid my drugs."

"I already told you I've no intention of doing business with you."

Azzurre took out a pistol at his coats pocket "Don't mess with adult's kid. If you don't want you're servants to die hand over the thing that I want!"

"It would be so good if they could do fetch for their master when they're not there." Ciel's head cocked to one side with his angelic smile over his face.

This time Azzurre snapped. He kicked Ciel over and over again till blood stained his white shoes. He went over the phone and yelled into it "Negotiation is over kill every servant's in the mansion starting with his attendant!"

Back at the mansion, Sebastian was wondering where his Young master go and the now missing Sarah that he just noticed. A few minutes ago when he brought tea to the study room that he told him to and knocked on the door a few times and he was wondering what happened and knocked again asking "Young master, Young master? Excuse me for my intrusion, I'm coming in." When he opened the door, he found the window opened and the paper works that the young master was to do was all over the room. Sebastian sighed and said in a very sad voice "Now the tea that I worked so hard for the young master is wasted."

Now Sebastian was finding his young master with his baked apple pie on a silver tray in his left hand. When Maylene yelled "Sebastian, There's a letter at the doorstep to the mansion!"

"Who is it assigned to?"

"It says the attendant to Ciel Phantomhive."

Suddenly a gun shot was fired at the same time Maylene tripped over her dangled and untied shoe lace and collided with Sebastian. The bullet was just above their head now as Sebastian saw it with his beady red eye. It hit a nearby vase and it immediately shattered into a million pieces onto the ground. During that time, the pie which Sebastian threw upwards had safely landed on to the silver tray.

"Maylene the letter please."

"Y..Yes." Maylene scampered up into a standing position and handed Sebastian the letter.

"He opened the letter swiftly and read it "We have your master and the girl with us. You have what we want. Bring it to white chapel on back's row."

Bard and Finny came rushing into the corridor after they heard the glass shattered "What happened here we heard something break!" Bard said it through his heavily breathing mouth.

"It was nothing. Oh and Bard please take care of this for me I'll be out for awhile."

Sebastian who had a smile on his face handed Bard the pie and went down the corridor.

"If you mean take care of it do you mean we can eat it?" When the happily smiling bard turned around to asked Sebastian, he wasn't there anymore. The people who shot the bullet aiming it at Sebastian where retreating to the white chapel while one of them drived the other was calling their boss to tell him the bad news hey had to offer "We're sorry boss! We missed him by a few inches!"

"What you dare to say you missed him a few inches, go back now this instant you moron's!" Shouted with outrage with the now scolding Azzurre Vener in to the phone.

But before he could tell them about something he heard a scream from the other end of the line and asked "Oi? What's wrong you couldn't have met a bear in there it's to cliché."

"…."

"Oi! If you don't answer in a few seconds I won't be paying you anything! Oi are you listening to me? Oi!"

"Sebastian who was at the other end answered the impatient person "Hello?"

Azzurre shuddered at the sound other than his minion's voice. Sebastian kept on asking for the person on the other end to answer. Azzurre was now trembling with fear if he answered him he knew he would be dead when a woof was heard from his back. Sebastian who was who was amused with his answer said "Understood please wait for a little while longer." The end to the other end was then cut of. Ciel spat his dried blood on the floor and whispered to himself "Look's like this game of fetch is reaching its climax."

Azzurre quickly picked up the phone and yelled into the phone "The Phantomhive dog is coming now get into your position and don't let any person step into this place!"

Soon people swarmed around the whole place with guns and pistols. Gate closing and every one of them where keeping their eyes out for Sebastian when someone behind theirs back talked in a very relaxed tone "Ah what a beautiful place this is."

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" some of them angrily yelled

"Oh sorry for the late introduction. I'm the attendant of the Phantomhive house and I've come to retrieve my young master." Sebastian told them in a nice tone with his hand extended to his chest. And the charade began with screams of agony as Sebastian fights his way to get to his master.

Back at the room, screams could be heard as Ciel lay almost lifelessly on the floor; Sarah whispered "Are you alright Ciel? You look terrible like you're going to pass out."

"Its nothing to concern you. Sebastian is on his way now as you heard those scream that he made those foolish people make."

"Hey kid could you stop your jittering and shut the hell up it is getting annoying in this silent room."

"That does not concern you Mister Azzurre" Sarah clenched her teeth and said it through gritted teeth.

"Ho you're actually more intelligent with you're words now not like the girl you used to be who would call her own killer to call for help." Azzurre now pulling on Sarah's fringe.

"That was really my worse mistake to think that a person would be standing there conveniently at the mansion."

"Heh you really amaze me now could you be a good girl and SHUT UP!"

"To think that you were not caught for you're deeds that you caused I really have to hand it to you mister killer I really am to think that the news said from you that you saw me run into the mansion and never come out of the mansion alive and more lies from you saying that my father killed his own wife and burned his own mansion. That was what the news that I so accidently read when in the demon worshiping clut to think that you where never caught and the police never even investigate how you were there at the mansion."

Azzurre slapped Sarah again and again till she had blood at the corner of her lips.

"Don't test my patient with me!"

"Heh really actually you're the one that test my patient." This time Sarah's voice sounded strange like something made her voice like that. Ciel looked up to see but she was laying on the floor lifelessly and the next thing he knew Sarah was standing up the pistol that Azzurre was holding was in her hand the belts that bind her were on the floor and her eyes that used to be sapphire blue turn to a bright red like Sebastian's . Suddenly a bang was sounded in the room and Sarah was covered in blood as she shot the man to his chest but not killing him that is when Sebastian came into the room and saw what happened Ciel asked "Who are you. You're obviously not Sarah now."

The girl laughed a small giggled a little and answered him "I'm Sarah but I'm not her personality I have a name for myself but it isn't Sarah its Rosalie. Rosalie Eve that my name but I'm not human like her as I'm a—"

"Demon is what you're going to say am I right Rosalie or should I say the missing princess of hell that was announced 97 years ago." Cutting Rosalie in the middle as Sebastian explained it with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Me: Chapter 7 is up horray!

Ciel: What are you celebrating about? It's only the 7th chapter that you have uploaded.

Me: I like to celebrate it^-^

Ciel: "..."

* * *

A/n: Hi everyone thank you for reading this chapter. Kuroshitsuji the second season is getting exciting I can't wait for episode 11 and only one (or is it two?)more episode till ending. Reviews and critisms are appreciated here. Just press the review button and write it. This week for my favourite songs are even ifthe sky is falling down, pyramid, lies, marie kuerani theme, sucide, owari to mirai and kyo kara maoh's opening from the third season. That's all I'm going to say bye.


	8. The demon princess Rosalie

Chapter 8-The demon Princess Rosalie

"Oh so everyone still remembers that I'm missing I thought they would forget it in that amount of time but it looks like I miscalculated."

Rosalie walked up to the now confused Ciel and took of the belt that tied on to his hands and leg.

"Sebastian what are you talking about explain you're self."

"She young master is the princess of hell that went missing 97 years ago and was never seen till now everyone thought that she was killed and some think that she is hiding on this world but I never expect that she would hide in a human body. Now tell us princess what are you doing in a person's body."

"It was a promise to a person that saved me." Rosalie's face turned to a sad expression when she said it.

"A promise from whom?"

"It was this girl's grand-mother that saved me. She helped me when I got lost on the streets and took me in when I asked her to let me stay over at her house even though my eyes were in this bright red she wasn't afraid of me. She took care of me when I was hurt when reaching to her house she gave me everything that I wanted even love like a family would give that I didn't have in the castle. Soon she had a family and loving children I wanted to leave the family alone and go to some place else since her husband and children were afraid of me but she let out a hand and kept me in the house even though her husband told her to bring me to a orphanage. Then little by little they opened their hearts to me and played with me. And without me realizing it was her death of her old age her last wish is for me to look after her only daughter that survived a terrible disease that her son and husband did not. She asked for my real name since she gave me another one when I didn't tell her mine. "My real name is Rosalie Eve." When I saw her face and thought she would be shocked that she raised a demon but she smiled at me with happiness "Thank you for not taking my life when I was young and even after I had a family. Thank you very much Princess please look after my daughter for me." And she drew her last breathe. Later out of fear I hid in her Daughters body and as well to look after her. I thought her daughter would never notice me but she still did as the beauty on my eyes and skin made her the most beautiful of the entire nation many wanted her hand in marriage because of this. She let me stayed in her body and soon she married to a very caring men like her mother. Her daughter was very much like her mother as well as her caring and stubborn personality from time to time, I helped take care of her daughter by going into hers and help her we were happy and wanted it to last forever but everything changed when the men that burned down her mansion as well killed her husband. I tried to save her but she insisted that I look over her daughter who was at her relatives place and she as well soon drawed her last breathe I went to were her mother sent her to but found her in carriage coming to the mansion I wanted to stop the carriage but my priority was to look after her daughter. She was soon captured and was send to that clut. I as well was suffered in pain like her and when she and I was almost finished with a death blow by the knife, I snapped. I killed them in a fast but painful death and when a few remained they begged me to stop but I can't forgive them for they made her suffered and killed them I never took notice for the children and called Scotland yard and let Sarah return to her personality. I knew that she was afraid and wanted help that is why, I led her to this place where you lived Ciel."

"How did you know that I lived there?"

"Because her father was a acquaintance of your parents and often attend to parties that your family organized or was invited over."

"But I can't remember a beautiful young lady that went to parties that my father organized?"

"I was not in that of her form when I went I took my own form and stayed in a distance of her husband but I must say you were quite cute at that time."

"Shut up!"

"Heh heh heh I think we should leave it there for now as I think some rats are eavesdropping behind the painting over there."

Rosalie ran up to a painting at a corner and lifted it up to find a few men shivering at the knowledge of what they heard. She instantly killed them but this time careful not to spill any blood on her dress. After finishing them, she went to the now whimpering in pain mister Azzurre and asked in a menacing tone "Now then tell me who was the one who ordered your men to burn of the mansion."

"I don't know that man suddenly came up to me and asked me do to it he never told me his name but judging by his looks and cloths, he must be a nobleman. He gave me money to keep my mouth shut and not to tell him of."

"You're sure you are not lying because I hate people who lie especially does who enraged me."

"I really didn't do it!"

After confirming it Rosalie returned the pistol that was still in her hand and turned around but Azzurre took that opportunity and fired the pistol with the last remaing bullet. Rosalie expected it and caught the bullet with her fingers "So you're actually going to shot at me after all I guess I must return this to you." The bullet was immediately thrown back with lightning speed at aimed at his hand. He let yet another agonizing scream.

"Now then shall we return to the mansion before I return this body to Sarah I don't wish her to see so much blood in this room."

"That would be fine Rosalie but what are you going to do if Sarah finds out I mean she already knew that she has a whole lot of knowledge that she doesn't know." Questioned Ciel.

"That is why tonight I'll once again get my true form of a human body and explained to her after all there was an appointment made by the butler that I go to your room tonight to explain to her."

"Sebastian why the heck did you made the decision on making the appointed place in my room?"

"I'm very sorry young master but we needed a private room to do it as well as a bright full moon that could be seen in the room so I took the opportunity to ask her to come to your room."

"Tch. Fine what is the time that I have to go to my own room?"

"Tonight when midnight strike young master. Now then shall we get going?" Sebastian with a smirk on his face grabbed Ciel in bridal style and ran out of the room with Rosalie behind them. The three servants that were thinking hard what to do with the pie was stuck in thought after some time, they decided to eat it but couldn't find any silver ware accept for spoons in the drawer and took another plan by making chopsticks of their own but immediately lost faith in themselves for only 20 minutes.

Sighing Finny asked "I wonder were did Sebastian go with the young master and Sarah after reading that letter he had on his hand?" he whined a little and went silent when Bard made an angry expression "Whose stupid idea id it to make chopsticks when we didn't have any silver ware except for spoons?"

"It was your idea Bard." Said Maylene and Finny in unision. When they heard footsteps and saw Sebastian carrying their young master in bridal style and Sarah behind them with blue eyes now but in truth it's Rosalie in disguise. Maylene and Finny went up to them and with relived expression on their face "Young master Sebastian Sarah welcome back to the

mansion—" but was immediately cut when they saw their young master hurt and bruise with Sarah's face hurt with little cuts.

"Young master what happened you look badly injured?"

"Its nothing Finny I just tripped over and was hurt when taking a stroll."

"Oh and what about you Sarah?"

"It was the same for me after I saw Ciel fall I ran up to him but was tripped with some rocks on the ground." With a smile on her face Rosalie explained but tried smiling a little bit like Sarah's.

The rest of the night at the Phantomhive mansion went smoothly. Sarah soon woke up at her own room still having problems remembering what happened after she past out. Sebastian was preparing dinner hurriedly as he was delayed by the sudden event so Sarah offered to help him soon dinner was served. Sarah was given a note after she had bathed when she went back to her room to find it stuck under the door. It instructed her that she go to young master's room midnight and she arrive before the clock strikes twelve. She was still having problems remembering what happen but put that problem at the back of her head as she was asked to go to Ciel's room. That is when she remembered the nearly forgotten promise that Sebastian told her to come to his young master's room so she took it that she would be hearing the truth very soon. When the mansion was quite from another destruction that the other servants did as they were sleeping, Sarah sat at her bed waiting anxiously as the hand of the clock turned to 11.55. So when it finally turned to the appointed time, she immediately bolted out of the room and was practically running all the way to Ciel's room. When she opened the door, she found Sebastian and Ciel near to the window the drapes were drawn to reveal the full moon at it almost highest peek. The room was filed with almost silence if Sarah wasn't catching her breath with the little run that she had. Sebastian opened his pocket watch that was in his coats pocket and with a smile on his face, he closed the watch and put it back into it's original place and whispered just enough for those that where in the room to hear "It's time for you to learn the truth Sarah. Close your eyes till you fill that the moons light is shining into your eyes."

Sarah did what she was told as she was very eager to know the truth. When she felt the light that shined at her she opened it to find, a girl that looks like her but eyes bright red like a ruby. Rosalie opened her mouth and introduce herself as a very pleasant and happy smile formed on her face "Hello there Sarah my name is—"

"You're Rosalie Eve that my mother mentioned."

Takened by surprise, Rosalie quickly got back to her composed self and answered "Yes I'm indeed Rosalie Eve. I didn't expect that you're mother spoke of me when I'm not by her side or yours but I think you don't know that I have been taking care of you since you were little."

"Now that you mentioned that I always thought that someone was watching me. I know your name because mother would always talk about her past. She told me that there was always a girl with ruby red eyes at her mother's house which is my dead grandmother who would play with her and have a very great time. I always thought that she made up that story so that I can dream of it when I got to sleep but I never expected you to be real."

"Yes I've lived with your grandmother your mother and now with you."

"You lived with grandmother and my mother but you have never aged at all."

"That is because Sarah, Rosalie is the princess of hell she cannot age like you humans do."

"Princess? What are you talking about Sebastian I never heard of this at all."

"That is because your grand mother died before she can tell anyone even your mother Sarah." Rosalie said it with expressions of pain and guilt for not saving them.

"Rosalie please state what propositions that you have for her. You need to decide if you want to stay with the rest of her generation or you go back to the castle where you originally lived." Sebastian said when Rosalie didn't get to what she wanted to do.

She sighed a little before stating the business she wanted Sarah to do "Sarah please go into a contract with me."


	9. Contract

Chapter 9-Contact

"Contract? What are you talking about Rosalie? What contract are you asking me to do?"

"It's a contract that I myself must devote ones life to protect the master of the contract just like Sebastian tried to save his master in this mornings case. Ciel, Sebastian could you show Sarah what lies underneath your eye patch and glove to show what its like."

After saying that Sarah was shocked to see Ciel's eyes with a marking similar to Sebastian's on his hand that he brought over to his eyes that made his eyes glowed pink.

"That's a contract that I just told you about Sarah. Please go into the contract with me."

"Why do you want it so much Rosalie. I mean it's not like I have any desire or wish that—"

"You want to find the reason that you're parents were killed am I right Sarah."

Sarah shuddered at that thought and went silent.

"Please Sarah I want to be in the contract I don't want to go back to the life I once had before meeting you're grandmother. I don't want to be lonely again in that big castle. I don't want to remember my loved fiancé that just died under my nose because of protecting me from my getting hurt by my ex-fiancé."

After listening to that last sentence, all gasped for what they heard.

"Rosalie what do you mean that you're fiancé was killed by your previous one?" questioned Sebastian

"He was outraged to hear that his best companion was going to marry me a week before the wedding and came to the castle. During that time, all the servants and my father were out enjoying a holiday that he needed. He and I were in my room when he came bursting in the room demanding answers from me and his friend. When I told him that I loved his friend he went into a outrage. He slapped me and kicked me that my now fiancé was unable to control his friend. As that wasn't enough to satisfy the outraged demon, he took a sword that was pinned to the wall of my room and wanted to kill me. I was terrified and shut my eyes when I felt myself getting wet by something like water splashed on to me, I opened my eyes to find my fiancé protecting me from the blow. His best companion didn't believe what he just did and left with the sword in his hands. I knew nobody could catch him as I wanted to save my loved one I cried and begged him don't leave me behind while soaked in his blood. He smiled at me for a while before taking his last breath. I was saddened by the lost of someone I thought could live with me for eternity loving and caring me but all hopes and dreams were dashed out of my grasped by a sword. I was angered. I couldn't forgive him killing my one and only happiness that was left to me as not even my father who was busy with the nation could fill my lonely times. When father heard of the sad news, he ordered people to put up notice to find the killer but he didn't know that who killed him was his own best friend. Later after a month had gone by the criminal still unable to be captured. I thought, he ran to a faraway land when he still dared to show his face to my father and me saying to give him a chance to marry me. Of course father forgave him but I didn't I told father that he was the one who did it, But it was futile no matter how many times I said it. That is why I ran away to this world to hide myself and never going back to that world to marry a criminal. I beg you Sarah please go into a contract with me."

"I'll do it."

"What did you say Sarah?" questioned Rosalie.

"I'll do go into a contract with you if it makes you forget the bad memory that you had."

"Thank you for understanding Sarah."

"So what do I need to do?"

"You must give me a new name and I'll be a contract with you."

"I still like you're given name so you still will have Rosalie as your name."

"As you wish Sarah."

Rosalie's hand that doesn't have a seal now has it the seal was a rose that has vines like protecting it from any harm. Words were in the petals like a sentence as every one of them was filled her nails turned black like Sebastian's and soon the seal was placed on Sarah's left eye but it wasn't like Ciel. It turned invisible making it look like nothing happened to her eye.

"Sarah I'm hearby your servant I will protect you and the rest of your generation till it ceased to exists, I will grant any wish you want and I'll forever be by you're side till you die." Rosalie bowed with a smile on her face as well as Sarah.

"Can you guys finish off what you want to say and get out of the room I'm tired already."

whined Ciel who was ignored this whole while. Sarah and Rosalie couldn't help but giggled at him. The mansion was very silent now that Sarah and Rosalie knew all the truth of it and went to bed so that Ciel could get his sleep. Sarah once again went back to

have another personality and slowly drift off to sleep in her room.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I let everyone down T-T. The reason was because, I had Exams and another story to write at the same time so forgive me. R&R for me okay I want to know all your thoughts. Thanks for favorite, story alert and author alert for me. I'm very happy that i could cry TAT.


	10. A letter from the queen

Chapter 10-A letter from the queen

Early morning when the outskirts of town was still covered in fog, the young master of the Phantomhive manor has woken up from his tiring day yesterday. Sebastian was pouring English breakfast tea for his master and asking which bread he would prefer today "Young master what bread should I prepare for you today?"

"The scorns." Groaned Ciel sleepily as his eyes was still not adjusted to the morning light.

"Understood."

Sebastian dressed Ciel out of his night gown and went to get his attire for today and he picked a blue for him. After dressing him, he led his young master to the dinning hall where Sarah was waiting but if you never look at her eyes you wouldn't know that it was Rosalie that was eating breakfast. She was wearing the black and gold dress that Miss Hopkins made for her. Rosalie greeted Ciel with a smile on her face "Good morning Ciel sorry to make you stay up late last night to hear us talking about my story and why I wanted the contract."

"As long as Sarah your master is willing to let you serve her then she may do what she think is fit."

There was a little silence when Sebastian came in with a tray with a newspaper and a letter. Ciel read the newspaper that has a head line

"5 missing girls are still nowhere to be found"

"5 missing girls reported to be last seen near parties where now still unable to be located. Scotland Yard request of help on finding them from anyone who have last seen them. They are Mary Jane Cornwell, Alisa Rose of the Danselvile family. Alassandra of the Glassfort family, Grace of the shildenlar family and Catherine of the Blackheart family. Please report if you have heard of their names or known there faces."

"Young master a letter from the queen has arrived."

"Read it."

"Yes young master."

Dear Ciel,

How are you doing dear I heard that you were kidnapped by Azzurre Vener when you didn't tell him were you hid his product. I'm very sorry that you got hurt.

Today it brings me sad news that you can't rest in bed as there is the case about 5 missing girls over such short days of a week. Please catch this person and bring the now worried parents back their children. And also I'll be hosting a party at Viscount Druitt's house today. But sadly because of some urgent matters, I cannot attend to it. I hope you would go to that party in my stead seeing that you rarely socialize with the outside world

I think this a good idea. I hope to write to you soon.

Your queen,

Victoria.

"This is what she wrote young master."

"Just when I thought that I could rest and recover from some of the injuries that I had from yesterday." He said as he sipped his tea while having a scowl on his face.

"Sebastian get ready the carriage were going to _his_ place."

"Who's his place Ciel" questioned Sarah who changed back when Sebastian was reading the letter.

"You'll find out soon who THAT person is" saying through his grated teeth.

The ride to the city was long as Ciel didn't say anything in the carriage. He only had a sad or tired expression on his small face. Little did Sarah know that this person that Ciel was going is the Undertaker's store after getting information in Scotland Yard.

"This is that person's place but I thought you would be asking some one else about the missing girls case."

"That is why I emphasize his store as THAT person. Sebastian lets go." Ciel said as he walked towards the store.

"Yes young master."

Inside, every nook and corner of the so called store was covered in dust and cobwebs. The floor was laid with empty coffins. Purple wallpapers covered the store giving it an eerie atmosphere.

"Undertaker, I'm here to ask of any information of these missing girls."

There was silence in the air but was suddenly filled with eerie laughter that would be sounded by an old mysterious man. When laughter was heard, a coffin that was laid at the wall was moving. Its lid was opened to find a man with long grey hair his fringe was covering his eyes but what could be seen only on his face was a scar. He was dressed in grey from head to toe. A very long top hat with a tail was fit on his head.

"He he he. Welcome Earl I see you brought a new friend along. Have come to claim your coffin that I myself designed it?"

"Don't play dumb you know that I won't be getting a coffin that YOU design besides I'm on a mission for the queen."

"Oh you mean the 5 missing girls that disappeared in just one week. I'll tell you what I know if you give me a paradise full of laughter."

"Laughter?" Asked Sarah who eyed undertaker with a surprised look.

"Yes laughter. I don't have any desire for the queen's money. I only want irresistible laughter. Only that will I tell you information that you want to know."

"Sebastian just make him laugh at one of your ridiculous jokes so that I can go home already." Whispered Ciel who was tired of his way of asking laughter.

"Oh so the earl wants to ask his butler to help him again but today I have no desire of listening to his. I want to hear it from your little friend that you brought along with."

"Huh you want to ask from Sarah but you don't know what she is capable of making you laugh like Sebastian's."

"No I'll do it Ciel you wait outside with Sebastian and don't open the door till I say so. NO PEEKING INTO THE ROOM. Okay." With a smile on her face, she pushed Ciel and Sebastian out of the door and locked it. There was silence after a few minutes and when Ciel thought that there's no way Sarah could make undertaker to laugh when a loud screams of laughter was heard outside of the store. Ciel stared at the door in disbelief that she could make him laugh till he was screaming. Upon hearing a click on the door Sarah opened the door and invited the two who were now staring at her. Inside, undertaker was rolling on the floor with both hands clutching on to his stomach like it was in pain.

"What on earth did you tell him Sarah? His never laughed like that before."

"It's a secret that I can't say to anyone even if it means close family or friends."

"Undertaker you had your laugh now tell us the information that we need." Ciel asked in a serious tone since undertaker was still rolling on the floor for three minutes.

"Ah yes there is none of the missing girls here. Actually, there was a sixth body that was said to never put on the newspaper. It seems that this person here was killed for who knows what reason. She was killed with a knife piercing directly to her heart and it was death to her with that single stab. Her name was Meredith Rosewell. The only ones who knows this information is the queen the ladies parents me and you earl. But I assure you that none of the five missing girl's body was in the coffins."

"So that is all the information that you have undertaker." Asked Ciel.

"Yes and there is nothing more that I know. What are you going to do now earl?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to ease the queens worry by capturing that person. Let's go Sebastian, Sarah."

"Yes young master." Answered Sebastian.

They left undertakers place and going back to the mansion when Ciel asked Sebastian to collect more information about them and what relations they had for the kidnapping. Without further instructions, Sebastian left the carriage by opening the door and closing it behind. If anyone did that while in a moving carriage they would certainly be killed with blood spilling on the road but Sebastian was a different story. Arriving at the manor in two hours because of a road block making Ciel even more tired and a little grumpy. When inside, Sebastian was already there waiting happily for his young master at the door.

"Young master I've finished getting information on the missing girls but before I go into details let's have a seat and relax by drinking some tea that I have just finished preparing at the study room."

If Sebastian meant it, he really did. He finished making tea and a dessert while collecting information. If he wasn't one hell of a butler, he wouldn't have done it.

"Now the information that you have collected Sebastian." Ciel said as he went to take his seat behind his desk.

"Yes my lord." Untying the scroll that he had collected over a short time.

He was reading the entire scroll and finished in just merely two minutes before stating the people that are highly to be the criminal. Luckily it was only one and not three.

"Young mater, the only one that could have done it was none other then Lord Aleister

Chamber the Viscount of Druitt."

Ciel was thinking hard were had he heard that name before. That was when it hit Ciel were he heard it. The letter that Queen Victoria mentioned that she was hosting a ball but could not attend to it for who knows what reason, He would be going to it. Ciel's lips curled in a cruel smile thinking that it would be a good opportunity. One question remained in his head though. How the heck is he going to attend it without being recognized by Viscount Druitt? Sebastian knew what the young master was thinking and thought of an idea before hand.

"Young master if you're thinking that you don't want anyone in the party to recognize you, I have a simple solution for you're trouble."

"And what have you had in mind?"

A smirk was now forming on Sebastian's lips and said "Young master do you really want to use my method to go into the party."

"Yes, I will absolutely use any method even if it means possible."

This time a smile was brought up to Sarah's lips as she also knew what Sebastian meant.

"Well then Ciel lets start with a little lesson on dance and etiquette lesson."

"Huh? Why do I need to relearn all those things when I'm doing fine now?"

"Those are not what she is implying young master."

"Then what is she implying Sebastian?" Glared Ciel.

"It seems you still have not gotten the hint that Sebastian and I gave you."

"What hints are you giving me when I have not yet heard— Wait, you can't possibly be saying that?"

"Yes we are young master. We are both implying that you go into the party as a young lady." Smirked Sebastian and Sarah's smile getting wider. Staring both of them with horror, he immediately bolted out of his chair and reached for the door but was blocked with Rosalie who suddenly changed.

"Now let's start the lesson my Lady."

Coming from the back, Sebastian was holding a rope ready to tie the now horror struck Ciel and make him learn his lessons. He cowered to the corner of the room asking "Sebastian why are you holding a rope and where did you get it?"

"It's something that is unrelated to the things that Rosalie and I will teach you my lady please refrain from running away while I tie you."

With aloud piercing sound of a "No!", lesson soon started with two demons that it made Ciel want to kill himself right on the spot. It took him the whole afternoon to learn the ways of a lady and how he should dress and act. And after many hard and cruel ships that Sebastian and Sarah gave him, he finally learned them.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. So chapter 10 is up. I got this little idea from the time that Ciel cross dressed. okay so I'll like to thank those who fav and story alert it Thank you very much^^ and asking for he same thing for evey chapter R&R please!


	11. The party begins!

Chapter 11-The party begins!

The carriage was getting closer and closer to the Viscount's mansion. In the carriage there was a tutor wearing spectacles over his red eyes. Two female girls were sitting opposite of him one with a smile on her face wearing a red dress with flowers on her dress and the other with an unhappy expression on her face. She was wearing a pink muslin dress and her hat was as well decorated with the pink flowers covering her right eye.

"Tell me why again must I myself dress like a girl Sebastian."

"It's what you replied me young master. You said that you would use what methods to go into the party and so I gave you one." Sebastian said with his ever present smirk.

"But that doesn't mean that I must dress like a girl to this party." Ciel stated.

"Ciel if anyone saw a young boy with an eye patch on his eye and a butler whose looks could attract all the ladies in the room they would surely think it is Ciel Phantomhive that came to this party. Then the criminal would make any excuse himself to escape. You wouldn't want that to happen do you." Sarah chided.

"Fine! I'll let this charade of yours go a little longer Sebastian but after we have caught the criminal, we're going to stop it and go back to the mansion."

"Yes My Lord."

When arrived at the Viscounts mansion, the door's opened to reveal many noble's of many classes all from Viscount's to Duke's. When stepped into the mansion, all stares where landed on the arrivals of two beautiful girls' and a handsome man standing beside them. There were chitterling's with the women's at how handsome Sebastian was and with the men's side as well but mostly was Sarah. When walked past by them you could hear what they were talking.

"Hey isn't that the daughter of that toy company. I thought that she died with her parents in that mansion." A man with his elegant glasses said to one of the ladies that were beside him.

"Yes I heard some say that she survived that catastrophe and went to another country with the riches left by her parent's looks like she finally returned back to this country."

Many jittering and chattering's were heard but died down when music filled the room to show that a dance is about to begin. Sarah was indeed sad to hear all this talks that speaks ill of her late parent but she never thought that they would say such things. She almost felt like going out of the mansion when a hand was extended to her. She looked up to be surprise to see a young teenager almost like her but a little taller asking for a dance "Would you like to dance with me My Lady?" The boy smiled while asking the request of the dance.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline you. As you've heard many have been talking about me since I came and I don't want to let a handsome young man to be asking a person who disappeared for a few months and suddenly coming back." Sarah looked at him with a smile on her face but with a hint of sadness hidden within as Ciel looked at her using his detective skills. He quickly motioned a finger asking Sebastian to come closer so that he could whisper into his ear for his order.

"What is it young master?"

"We'll be living Sarah to his gentlemen here for awhile. While doing so we must quickly find Viscount Druitt so that we could catch him already this high heel shoes and corset are killing me."

"Yes My Lord." And with a fast move Ciel and Sebastian left with a little note that they were going to get a drink. Leaving the two alone while they hide at a near by table to listen to the conversation as Sebastian looked for the Viscount.

(Back to where the boy who just got declined and the sadden Sarah.)

"My Lady I have heard of the news in this hall but I still would love to have a dance with you. I do not want to hear such horror for a girl with beauty. My mother once said that you and your mother were beautiful and I myself have wanted to meet you face to face. But after that sad tragedy I thought that I wouldn't without hope meet you again but here you are standing here with such beauty like your mother was described. May I still ask you for this dance?" the boy putting his right hand out waiting for Sarah to take up his offer.

Sarah was hesitant before taking his hand and thought to herself "why not even if this boy here were to ask me for a dance I should enjoy it as much as I can." And with that thought in her head, she took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. They danced a waltz and when they were in the position, Sarah saw how this boy had a pair of honeyed colour to his eyes, his hair was a little messy but it matched his image. She was full in her thought when the boy said in an apologetic manner "I'm sorry I have not introduced myself. My name is Philip Hostrister. I'm the son of the Hostrister family Sarah."

"Thank you for introducing to me. I myself have also forgotten about introducing myself."

"May I ask you Sarah, What family name do you have? I'm quite curious."

"It has been a long time since someone has asked me for my families' name. My full name was Sarah Eustatica Eve Rosalie Valieeta or to shorten it, it would be Sarah Valieeta."

"Valieeta I think I've heard that name before but I think it is a nice name it really suite's you." Philip smiled at her.

The dance continued and the young earl who was behind at the dining table thought of that name.

"Valieeta were have I heard of that name before." He was in thought when Sebastian shooked the young boys shoulder at the same time the music for the waltz has ended.

"Young master I have found the Viscount but he seems to be looking at Sarah's direction. Do you think he has a plan?" Sebastian pointed at the Viscount's direction.

"We can't say for sure but we must get Sarah now. If she is caught by that men I don't know what he would do like the other still missing girls." Ciel then stood up followed by Sebastian and walked up to her. Sarah who had a wonderful time dancing with Philip came to an end and Philip excused himself since his mother called him. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Ciel and Sebastian.

"Oh Ciel there you are I was wondering where you went to." whispered Sarah.

"I don't have time to explain for now you stay with Sebastian it seems Viscount Druitt has taken an interest with you." When he turned around, he was dumbstruck that the Viscount has walked up to them.

"A very nice dance you have there Lady Sarah and I see you have also brought a cute little robin as well." smiled Viscount Druitt as he took Ciel's hand to give a kiss.

Ciel couldn't stop the goose bumps that are forming at his hands underneath his gloves.

Restraining himself, he smiled and curtsey to the Viscount "It is an honor to meet you to Viscount Druitt." He said in a girlish voice.

"I too as well am also honored to see you to Viscount." Sarah putting a smile on her face but as well had goose bumps rise at her neck when he took her hand to kiss it.

"Um Viscount Druitt may I speak to my butler and friend here please I have something to asked them." Ciel spoke.

"By all means go ahead but I'll be waiting for you two."

Ciel just gave a slight nod and pulled Sarah and Sebastian to a side a little far away from the Viscount.

"Sarah, you must leave the Viscount alone and go somewhere else. He has a plan and he surely has an eye for you."

"Ciel he as well has an eye on you. You might not notice but I'm Rosalie. I changed when you were asking or excusing yourself from him. When I looked at that man, he has also a very lustful eye on you so might as well go along his plans while you let Sebastian go get some drinks or excusing himself so that the Viscount could drop his guards as you don't want him to slip out of your grasped after he came to you. So why not I accompany you as well."

"Fine even if you say that don't expect me to help you oh wait you are actually a demon as well I forgot. Anyway you just follow my led and don't you ever do something rash."

They immediately set the plan that they just came up on the spot since Sarah or rather Rosalie asked to accompany them. So Sebastian excused himself and went to who knows were and wait to be called. The two girls then returned to the dance with a fake sugary smile on their faces.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Viscount but we told our tutor that we would be going home late today and stay at this party but me and my friend here were actually tired of parties and drinks since we were invited not to long ago and was to tired for dances since then we want much better excitement or trills do you know anything that is like that?" asked Ciel who was restraining himself from being snapped when he said all those lines to this man. But who would knew that the Viscount immediately showed his other side to them with a smile curved at the end of his lips.

"Yes I know them but I think both of you wouldn't want that as I think you are to young do you really want to know?"

"Yes we do Viscount we don't want to be stuck in this type of parties all of our lives till we are married and become old." replied Rosalie who immediately crossed her finger at her back to show that she was lying.

"But…." The viscount stammered.

"Please Viscount we already considered ourselves as full fledged ladies." both of them now speaking restraining themselves from killing themselves for saying that especially Ciel.

"If you say so then follow me I'll take you there." smiled Viscount Druitt with hints of evil in them. The two followed him to a long corridor to a room far from the ball room that was having yet another dance as some notes could be heard from there.

"Right this way ladies I hope it would make you enjoy it." Viscount opened the door and went in. Inside there was nothing as pink coloured fog was surrounding them with sweet smells. When they were inside, Ciel was thinking hard what it was but was stopped in his chains of thoughts by the Viscounts voice "So how the beautiful ladies think of the room?"

"It is nice with the sweet—" Ciel's voice was cut short when he felt dizziness filled his head. Sarah or rather Rosalie wasn't dizzy by it and that made the Viscount surprised.

"So this is how you trap all the five missing girls' or rather six missing girls with the one that you killed." asked Rosalie.

"Yes I indeed kidnapped the girls but I don't remember killing someone."

"So what are you going to do to them?"

"Oh nothing just granting them happiness but instead of happy I gave them sadness just like how I'm going to make you and her going to be." Viscount took the incense from the table and threw it to Rosalie. She tried to hold her breath but wasn't able to do it since her other side was sleeping from the incense of the sweet smell and couldn't move to her maximum strength that she have and soon she as well fell asleep.

When Rosalie and Ciel woke up, they were not surprised to find themselves with their hands and their legs tied and their eyes blindfolded. They could make out the sound from upstairs which seems to be auction or for black magic. Ciel struggled to slide the blindfold off his eyes but failed when hands helped him. Rosalie was standing there with the ropes untied like she was never even tied to begin with. Ciel was shocked when he turn to see the iron cage was bent enough for her to escape.

"How on earth did you get out of the cage I didn't even hear the iron bend at your grip?"

""I have my own secrets like how your butler does after all I'm the princess of hell."

"Hmph it's not like I would ask him of secrets not concerning me."

"Whatever you say Ciel anyway I found the girls scent when tied down here. They seem to be further down from this room and they have a scent of fear in them. Would you like to go there or call for Sebastian?"

"Stop asking this stupid question as long as you're here I can wait for calling Sebastian if needed. Now take me to them Rosalie."

"Follow me then Ciel."

The corridor was long and dark but candles illuminated some lights on to the wall to see were they were going. They walked to the furthest door it was locked shut but was picked easily by Rosalie and the door was opened. Inside there were cages all in them were all the missing girls from the newspaper. Just when things were about to get wrapped up, Viscount Druitt was at the door with an evil smile on his face.

"Well, well looks like our two new guests were egar to meet their friends but I never expected that you would escape that cage that was specially made for you ladies."

"So you were into black magic right Viscount Druitt never have I expected this game to be longer for this discovery that was made a few minutes ago."Smiled Rosalie whose eye's finally turned to their ruby red colours and the contract mark appeared on her hand showing that her she was ready to catch him. The viscount was indeed frightened by her eyes that has the colour of pure blood that has just bleed from a persons wound.

"What are you going to do now then? Even if you found out that I was into it, you don't have evidence to catch me."

The smile grew wider on Rosalie's face that was similar to Sebastian's smirk "Oh but what if the Scotland Yard was called and now in this grounds of your mansion Viscount what would you do?"

"W...what? But that is impossible how can they get here so fast unless, that tutor of yours were to call the police."

"What clever deductions Viscount all that is left is to put you to a unconscious state and that will be the last of the kidnapping but let me ask the question that you left at the room tat you brought us. What do you mean you didn't kill the six person?"

"I wouldn't kill such beautiful ladies but all I could do is made them feel sadness in the opposite of what they wanted."

"All right thank you for the information and good night Viscount Druitt and when you wake up a new place would be brought to you." And with that sentence, Sarah knocked the Viscount out cold with a plank that was on the floor. She turned to Ciel "Maybe you would like to call Sebastian out now so that he could carry you home."

"Ah"

Ciel called Sebastian and in a few second or half a second, Sebastian was there in his tutor uniform.

"I was wondering what took you so long young master."

"Stop with the talk and bring me back to the mansion the yards are coming."

"Yes, My Lord." With a bow he lifted Ciel up to his shoulder like any other small child's father would and ran to the window into the starry skies with a beautiful full moon. In no time were they back in the mansion.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update. I had writer's block and lets just say I was lazy from holiday break. But I'll try to update as fast as I can (After I get this feeling of writing a new story to go away or die down first) So chapter ten would be about chirstmas and a late birthday party for Ciel and speaking of him, Happy birthday to the main character of Kuroshitsuji!

Bad news: Potentia Regree would take a few months because of Major writer's block and I suggest you better don't read it and I may even take it down. I'm sorry for those who wish it to be updated and those who favorite it but I have no choice if this keeps up. If you really want it to continue, I'll try my best to continue it but uf it still fails, I'll just have to take it down.

Good news (not to sure but will try to write a different anime story): Okay I may be going to write a new story at a new category it's anime/manga base don't worry I'm just going to change on anime for my new story (if I get the idea and plot)

I wish you a happy holiday's^^


End file.
